epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Ninja
The Cat Ninja is a foe and a summon in . They can be found stealthily lounging about the Mystic Woods and surrounding areas, typically with their other cat brethren. It is a member of the Kitten Army. Appearance The Cat Ninja is a small, fluffy limbless cat. It is armed with either a katana or a kunai, and has a shuriken of some sort as its offhand item. It also has a small headband. It can have any combinations of the swords and the shurikens shown. Overview Unlike most other Cats, its secondary item does not count as a shield and doesn't increase its defences. Instead, the Shuriken is used for a one-time throwable attack. That said, its evasion is quite high and will give it a good chance to avoid most attacks. They have lower stats but tend to use stronger attacks than most of the Cats, and can inflict Poison, Stagger and the uncommon Shroud status with their attacks . They tend to attack the player with the lowest HP%, which can make them quite effective at finishing off wounded players. Statistics With a shield: 2.8% per stack, up to 25.2% Without: 7% / 63% |Poison&VirusDamage=With a shield: 1.56% per stack, up to 14.04% Without: 3.9% / 35.1% With a shield: 3.12% per stack, up to 28.08% Without: 7.8% / 70.2% |DoomDamage=With a shield: 10% Without: 25% |RegenDamage=With a shield: -13.(3)% Without: -33.(3)% }} Loses the shuriken if hurt for >50% of its max HP in a single hit (or if thrown by its Shuriken attack). Attacks and Abilities Stagger on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Shuriken |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Bio |Element%2 = 25% |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 30% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Can only be used once. Loses the Shuriken on use. |Attack3 = Bamboo |Power3 = 40/2 |Target3 = Single |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 50% |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 100% |Attack4 = Log |Power4 = 28 |Target4 = Single |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Earth |Element%4 = 100% |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 10% |Acc4 = 100% |Attack5 = Smoke Puff |Target5 = Single |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusStrength5 = 3x |Notes5 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. |Attack6 = Defend |Target6 = Self |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Notes6 = Also gives 2x Brave on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned and it lost its Shuriken, or Berserked → Backstab; * If it lost its Shuriken → Backstab (3/6), Smoke Puff (1/6), Bamboo (1/6), Log (1/6); * If it used Defend on the last turn → Shuriken; * Otherwise → Defend (1/2), Shuriken (1/2). Additionally, the Cat Ninja has a 75% chance to target the most damaged player with its attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% → Backstab. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. It has essentially the same effect as the Encore skill. |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 19 SP and changed the Weather to Cherry Blossom for 5 turns instead.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes